my life of a goddess on earth!
by casdaydreamer97
Summary: i ot good at summerarys


APHRODITE

TABLE OF CONTENTS

WHO IT IS ABOUT

WHY IT IS THIS SCHOOL

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE OLD SCHOOL

NEW FRIENDS

OLD FRIENDS

NEW CRUSHES

OLD CRUSHES

CHURCH OF ZEUS

HOLY HERA

DETENTION

GROUNDED

AFTER GROUNDING

FIRST DATE WITH DANTE

FIRST REAL KISS

THE NEWS

BAD NEWS

HEART BROKEN

DANTE AND HER DADS TALK

PACKING

UNPACKING

THE UNBROKEN HEART

THE QUESTION

THE ANSWER

WHO IT IS ABOUT

This is about Aphrodite. She is a normal teenage Greek name high school girl with brown wavy hair and purple/violet eyes. I will tell you a little about her before I start the story. This is her ninth time moving schools because of her dad because his job as a nature painter and he needs new places to find drug/cigarettes. She hates her dads' job because every time she gets friends she has to move away and she never has money because of her dads' addictions. She has tried to give up about making friends but some people knows what she is going though and tries to help. She tells them that they can't help and should not even try because no one can change her dads' job and stop his addiction.

WHY IT IS THIS SCHOOL

It is this school because is the best in the area that she now lives in. She hates it because there are too many teachers and too many kids in the whole school. She has math everyday for first period then English. Third is cool because she has music with Mr. Aster then she has P.E with an old football player that has a hard last name so she calls him Mr. G. Fifth is lunch where she sit in the shadows with Dante because the suns to bright and she thinks of her old school with friends and teachers. Six period is social studies and then the worth period…well she think at least… is science. She hates this school and never wanted to come. She hated having to leave her friends.

What happened in the old school?

The old school was a great school. She had friends but why she left was a stupid reason. She went to a charter school with dumb rules like no kissing not even on the cheeks without getting in trouble or even expelled. That was why she left not just because of her dad. That was her first time kissing someone's cheek and the principal was at the wrong place at the wrong time. When she saw the principal walking towards them in her mind she was like _shit__._ The office was cold and full of degrees that the principal got. When Aphrodite got the paper she walked out to her moms' car and went home. That's when she got the news of moving again and the divorce.

NEW FRIENDS

No one really likes her yet they call her name like goddess and weirdo Greek girl but she just doesn't listen anymore. She sits alone at a table in the corner with the only one person talks to her. That is Dante a cute black hair and grey eyes boy that looks in to hers eyes with loving eyes that no one has ever done to her not even her parents. She loves him with her whole life but is scared to ask him out because he might say no and she can't take the pain anymore. She has had one bad relationship after another if they do go out this will be her fifth boyfriend and her last. She told herself that after her sixth boyfriend she would quit and no more dating.

OLD FRIENDS

Old friends try to keep in touch but they always fade away and never come back. She forgets about them they forget about her. She always makes new friends in the end but she always says goodbye. She has had too many old friends that she can't remember all the names. The old ones are forgotten and the new ones are coming to help her but won't get though. She will end up deleting them off her Facebook and MySpace.

NEW CRUSHES

New crushes come and go. She likes one boy and that boy is Dante. They sit together at lunch every day and hangout on the weekends to study. She always looks forwards to it every single day. She loves looking in his grey eyes and thinking about if they did go out. Would they work out or would her heart break again if that was even possible. She wants to go out with him but her heart can't break anymore. But one day at lunch she decided to ask. He said yes and her heart went crazy. She had a dream that night about them in the future.

OLD CRUSHES

Old crushes are like old friends they came and went. She tried those long distant relationships but didn't work out. They started cheating and liking other people. That's how her heart was broken and never was healed. She did keep on touch with Cris Devil. That was her last boy friend. He has a new girl friend but they are still friends. She still likes him a little but never shows it in her letters and never shows it around Dante. She has forgotten the other crushes and others she has liked.

CHURCH OF ZEUS

This is where she and Dante go on Sundays. They could spend all day there. She loves that place that is where she can be herself. She wears what she wants and talks how she wants. Also she can't fall for any pure pressure. They did get in trouble though that day. They got caught hugging longer than normal. Ever since she and Dante started going out she has gotten more friends. They have been bugging her to kiss him but she hates getting in trouble.

Holy Hera

She and Dante were hanging out with their friends. They were like "no one will see just a quick kiss come on." Aphrodite was like "no I'm not getting in trouble." "Please Aphrodite just really, really quickly and we will even shield you, just really quickly." "NO I'm not going to get in trouble for it guys." They kept bugging them when she thought the teachers were not looking she kiss him. It was romantic they had to have been like that for two minutes and he held her tightly around her waist. She had her arms around his neck. She thought nothing could go wrong.

DETENTION

Her friends cheered till they saw the principal looking at them with pissed off eyes and looked at Aphrodite with sad eyes. She was like _shit not again_in her head. The principal's office was warm and had pictures of her kids and a big bowl of candy. Aphrodite knew what would come next the pink piece of paper that her dad signed at the bottom and a grounding of a life time. Dante thought it was his fault but she knew it was hers because she had kissed him not the other way around. She knew she could forge her dads' signature. Dante had no clue what his mom signature was. She felt really bad for him.

Grounded

She got home and her mom was still at work _thank Zeus_she thought. She quickly threw the detention on the table and grabbed the phone and went to her room to call Dante.


End file.
